The Unseen Ones
by Mulderette
Summary: **New Chapter added** Ty, Sully, Jimmy, Alex and Doc get together to watch 'Closing In' - Thanks so much for the feedback, its much appreciated :
1. In Confidence

Title: The Unseen Ones(1/1)   
Author: Lynne Facella   
Email: lynne1919@aol.com mailto:lynne1919@aol.com   
Spoilers: Through current season 4   
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.   
  
******   
  
"Hey Sully! It's almost on," Ty called as he settled in on the couch of the firehouse and glanced over at Doherty. "Nice of you to invite us here."   
  
"Hey, the more, the merrier. We've got to band together," Jimmy replied with a smile.   
  
"I brought some snacks," Sully said as he came in with large bags of popcorn, potato chips and Doritos.   
  
"You think you've got enough there?" Ty asked with a grin. "I thought you were trying to cut down."   
  
"It's not just for me, wiseass," Sully said. He opened the bag of popcorn, took out a handful and flung it at his partner.   
  
"Hey! None of that," Jimmy said lazily. "You guys make a mess, you're cleaning it up. I'm officially off duty."   
  
"Hey, no problem, I've got it," stated Doc who had just arrived. Luckily, he just happened to have a broom with him, and he began to sweep up the popcorn that was scattered on the floor as Ty tried not to laugh.   
  
"Jimmy! You've got the wrong channel!" Doc shouted as the face of Ray Romano came onto the screen. "Turn it! Turn it, quick."   
  
"Alright, alright, sorry!" Jimmy quickly flicked the remote control in time for the end of Bosco and Faith's fight scene from the previous week. "Saint Faith? Wow, Bos...not good."   
  
"Faith doesn't deserve that," scowled Scully as he reached for another handful of popcorn.   
  
"Wow, Jimmy...Kim's pretty hot for this Aaron guy, huh?" Ty commented as the show began.   
  
"Shut up, Davis," Jimmy said as he glared at the screen.   
  
"Wonder who she's going to get for a partner?" Ty asked as they watched Faith talking to Swersky.   
  
"I don't know...Hard to believe after all those years together, Bosco and Faith are splitting up." Sully shook his head in disbelief.   
  
"It happens," Ty shrugged. "Sometimes partners just can't resolve things."   
  
"You trying to tell me something, Davis?"   
  
"No...no, but a few weeks back, Sul...I wasn't sure what was going on with us...We're cool now though." He offered his partner a reassuring smile.   
  
"Hey you see that?" Jimmy interrupted. "Bosco saying he didn't have a girlfriend? Oh man...I always knew there was something up between him and Yokas."   
  
Doc shook his head doubtfully. "No...I really don't think that's true. Faith loves Fred."   
  
"What do you two think?" Jimmy asked, glancing at Sully and Ty. "You work a lot more closely with them than we do."   
  
"No comment," Ty responded, as he shook his head and smiled.   
  
"I don't know," Sully mused thoughtfully. "I used to think maybe...I mean Faith putting up with all of Bosco's crap has to say something, but...now...I don't know..."   
  
Their attention was drawn back to the t.v. as the theme song began to play and the opening credits began to roll.   
  
"At least we get our faces shown now," Jimmy said, nodding his head in approval as the scenes flashed by. "Damn...I look good. When I slide down that fire pole...that, my friends, is quality television."   
  
"Yeah well, I'm looking pretty good myself," Ty stated. "I like that scene when I found that little girl. That's a good one."   
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Davis. We've heard this all before."   
  
"Yeah, well I found her, didn't I?"   
  
"Man...that was season one," Doc said. "We're what...almost through season four now? That's pretty old news."   
  
"Hey, quiet, it's coming back on," Sully said and the four men began to watch.   
  
******   
  
The show was reaching its conclusion when Fred came traipsing into the room. "Hey guys, mind if I hang out here with you?"   
  
Jimmy shook his head. "Sorry, can't do it, Fred...Faith had a cell phone conversation with you earlier tonight."   
  
"Come on, man...It's not like they showed me. It wasn't any big deal. You couldn't even hear my voice. She could have been talking to anyone."   
  
"But it wasn't anyone. It was you," Jimmy stated adamantly.   
  
"I used to get scenes," Fred started to rant. "Now they're giving the family stuff to Emily. I practically raised that kid on my own and this is the thanks I get. It's not fair. It's not fair at all."   
  
"Davis, get him out of here," Sully muttered as Ty got up and began to jostle Fred out of the room. "It's not like he's a main cast member..." Jimmy and Doc nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
"That's right," stated Doc.   
  
Jimmy shook his head, a look of disgust on his face. "Not like you're exactly hurting for screen time, Doc."   
  
"What the hell are you going on about, Doherty? I'm not in this episode either."   
  
"Yeah, but you're in plenty of others. If anyone is getting screwed for screen time here, it's me."   
  
"Wah, wah, wah," Doc moaned. "Bad enough I've got to listen to Carlos whining. I don't need to listen to you, too. I am the senior member."   
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Senior member, my ass. We've been here the same number of years, Doc."   
  
"Hey, come on guys," Ty said as he walked back into the room after tossing Fred from the premises. "We're all here for the same reason. Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to help anything. She's the one we've got to fight."   
  
He turned his gaze towards the television set and they all watched wordlessly as Cruz sucked on a lollipop.   
  
"Don't have any idea what Bosco sees in her," Sully said, shaking his head as Ty and Jimmy exchanged amused glances.   
  
"Only -one- thing that Bosco sees in that woman," Jimmy said with a sly grin.   
  
"Oh yeah," Ty nodded in agreement.   
  
"That all you young guys think about?" Sully asked. "There are other things in life, you know."   
  
"Yeah, but not many of them are quite so satisfying," Ty chuckled.   
  
"You've got that right," Jimmy smirked.   
  
"There is such a thing as loyalty to your partner," Sully stated emphatically. "I mean, Faith..." He was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.   
  
"Hey! Hey, look! You see that?" Ty shouted, pointing at the screen in excitement. "She's lying about the notebook!"   
  
Jimmy shook his head as he watched the television intently. "Bosco knows. See that look on his face? He knows she's lying."   
  
"Maybe things are looking up after all," Sully murmured as the show came to its conclusion. "What do you think, Doc?"   
  
There was no answer to Sully's question and Sully turned in Doc's direction only to see him lying with his head tilted back, fast asleep.   
  
"He does that a lot, dozes off," Jimmy explained. "He gets really bored if he isn't in the scenes.   
  
"That's funny," Ty laughed. "I get really bored when he is in the scenes."   
  
"Well...it's been fun, but I'm out of here," Jimmy stated as he abruptly got up off the couch.   
  
"Wait, so soon?" Ty asked.   
  
"Come on...you saw Kim...all alone and broken-hearted...she needs some heavy duty comforting right now. I'll see you guys tomorrow."   
  
"See ya, Doherty," Sully called out as he got to his feet as well. "Come on Davis. I'll buy you a beer."   
  
"A beer?" Ty stared back at his partner with a disapproving look on his face.   
  
Sully rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll buy you a late dinner. We can drink...I don't know, lemonade?"   
  
Ty chuckled as he stood up. "Okay, that's more like it."   
  
"So what do you think of this two-part season finale?" Sully asked as they started out. "Looks pretty intense."   
  
"Yeah...I don't know...I guess we just need to hope for the best," Ty said thoughtfully, "but I think we're going to be in for a bumpy ride..." 


	2. Closing In

The Unseen Ones - Part Two  
Author: Lynne Facella  
Email: lynne1919@aol.com  
Spoilers: Through current season 4, also mild speculation about the season finale.   
Disclaimer: All characters are the property of John Wells and Edward Allen Bernero. I wish they were mine but unfortunately they're not.  
  
Summary: The gang gets together to watch the episode "Closing In."  
  
******  
  
Alex settled down on a chair in the firehouse and waited for the others to arrive. She'd only found out about last week's get-together after the fact and was not going to be excluded this week. Ty and Sully were the first to arrive and Ty stopped short when he saw her. "Uh...hey."  
  
"Hey yourself," she said, smiling easily up at him. "Don't look so surprised to see me. I mean I'm sure it was just an oversight that I wasn't invited here last week, right?"  
  
"Um yeah, sure. Of course," Ty said, glancing down at the floor uncomfortably.   
  
"Come on, let's sit down." Sully nudged his partner with his elbow.  
  
"Why are you guys here anyhow?" Alex asked. "If rumors are correct, you were actually in the episode, weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but it was just a token kind of a scene," Ty mumbled.   
  
"But a scene definitely worth watching," Sully smirked.   
  
"Shut up, Sully." Ty glared at his partner.  
  
"Oh that sounds interesting." Alex said with a smile. "I'll be sure to pay very close attention."  
  
"Jerk," Ty muttered as he and Sully sat down on the couch.  
  
"Lighten up, Davis," Sully grinned.   
  
******  
  
Finally Doc and Jimmy arrived, carrying boxes of pizza and beer. No sooner had they settled down when they heard a loud obnoxious voice from somewhere outside.   
  
"Hey jag-offs!" Jimmy went over to the window and opened it. "Hey it's that asshole, Fred." Jimmy glanced back at the others before screaming back at Fred. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Did you see the screen time, I got tonight? Did ya?" he shouted with a shit-eating grin on his face. "More than the whole lot of you, that's for damn sure. You didn't let me into your crappy little group last week and now you pay! I'm a great father! I sure showed Faith, I sure did!"  
  
"Faith could kick your ass in a heartbeat," Jimmy yelled down at him. "Now get the hell out of here before I call her up to do just that."  
  
"Yeah, screw you." Fred gave Jimmy the finger and walked off as Jimmy slammed the window shut.   
  
"What do you think Faith sees in that guy?" he asked, flopping back down into a chair.   
  
"She doesn't see anything in him," Ty said. "I mean I know they have to make it look like she's happy with him, but really... I'm no chick, but Fred or Bosco? The choice is obvious."  
  
Sully shook his head. "I don't know if the choice is that obvious, Davis. Bosco is an annoying little SOB."   
  
Ty shook his head. "I'm not talking about his personality here, Sully. I'm talking about his looks. Bosco is hot."  
  
Jimmy closed his eyes. "Oh man. I am so not hearing this."  
  
"What's wrong, Jimmy?" Alex giggled. "Don't you think Bosco is hot?"  
  
"No." He opened his eyes to glare at Alex. "I most definitely don't think he's hot."  
  
"Now you see? I can admit that Bos is hot," Ty said with a smug smile. "I'm perfectly comfortable with my masculinity."  
  
"Are you saying I'm not?" Jimmy shook his head. "Let's just watch the show, okay?"  
  
"Whatever you say, Jimmy," Ty said, "but I'm just saying, it takes a real man to admit that another guy is hot."  
  
Sully gave his partner an incredulous look. "You've got to be kidding me..." Sometimes he didn't understand him at all.  
  
******  
  
The show started and Alex's eyes widened with approval at the first sight of shirtless Bosco. "Hey Davis...you weren't kidding," she laughed. "Bosco really is hot!"  
  
Ty rolled his eyes and reached for a slice of pizza. He already regretted coming to watch the show. He'd let Sully talk him into it, but he knew his partner had mostly come for the pizza.   
  
"Shhhhh...Look, look. He has the notebook." Doc was getting annoyed at everyone talking about Bosco's hotness. He really didn't see what the big deal was.   
  
They silently watched the opening credits and then the show started up again. "Damn Bosco looks fine in that baseball cap," Alex said admiringly.   
  
By this point, Ty was sorry he had ever brought up the topic of Bosco at all. "Yeah, yeah, I think we've all heard enough about Bosco for one night."   
  
"Aww Ty, what's the matter, jealous?" Alex cooed, smiling sweetly at him. "Don't you worry, I think you're hot too."  
  
"Hey, pay attention," Jimmy demanded. "They're talking to Emily about sex." He honestly didn't get all the fuss about Bosco either. He knew that he himself was damn fine. Women loved his dimples, but yet nobody here seemed to think he was hot. He just didn't understand it. Not to mention that Fred was getting way more screen time than he was. What the hell was up with that? Obviously looks just didn't matter.   
  
They continued to watch, nobody really commenting much until the introduction of Faith's new partner, Sasha. "All play and no stay, eh Davis?" Jimmy asked, snickering.   
  
"Not true," Ty murmured, feeling the heat rush into his cheeks. His eyes went to Alex, but to his relief she didn't say anything.   
  
Doc sighed in aggravation as Carlos and Kim came on the screen. "You know...I always thought that Carlos and I got all the screen time because of me, but now that he's partnered up with Kim, they're getting all the scenes. I just don't get it."   
  
The others exchanged glances, but it was Jimmy who finally spoke. "I don't get it either, Doc," he lied, lacking anything better to say. Actually, what he didn't understand was why he, himself, wasn't getting scenes. Doc...well Doc was getting up there in years and he wasn't exactly a babe magnet, but he could have NBC's prime target female audience eating out of his hand if the producers used him the right way. He looked as good as Bosco. Hell, he looked better than Bosco. If they gave him some shirtless scenes, he could get the women too.   
  
"Hey! Did you see the way Carlos is eying Kim and Aaron?" Ty laughed. "Mark my words, one day soon, Kim and Carlos are going to be doing the horizontal boogie in the back of the bus."  
  
"What?" Jimmy shook his head vehemently, appalled at the imagery in his head. "No way...that's just wrong. Never going to happen."  
  
"Oh yes, my friend," Ty grinned. "Once she gets over this Aaron guy...I can definitely see it happening."  
  
******  
  
Without really thinking, Sully reached for a beer and then noticed Davis' eyes boring into him. "Come on...just one beer isn't going to hurt anything," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Sully..." Ty said, with a hint of warning in his tone. "Come on, man..."   
  
"You know, you're a pain in the ass sometimes," Sully said. "Least you can do is make yourself useful and go get me a soda then."  
  
"That I can do." Ty grinned as he got up off the soda and headed to the refrigerator. "Diet Coke or Diet Pepsi?" he called.  
  
"Regular Pepsi." Sully called back, shaking his head. "Smart ass."   
  
Ty came back and handed Sully the Pepsi, his eyes glued to the t.v. "Whoa, that Cruz is really a bitch, isn't she? I would pay good money to see Faith kick that broad's ass."   
  
"Man...she's getting Bos in really deep," Jimmy stated. "He'd better watch out."  
  
"That's what he gets for dumping on Faith," Doc stated. "Faith's a good woman. He should have treated her better."  
  
Jimmy rolled his eyes with a sigh. Even when he agreed with Doc, he found himself getting irked by the guy...just something about his tone when he spoke, like he thought he was superior to everyone. He could just be so incredibly irritating.  
  
******  
  
"Hey Bosco's at the door!" Ty cried in excitement. "He's crying out for help."  
  
Alex shook her head. "Too little, too late."  
  
"Don't forgive him, Faith," Doc said.  
  
"Come on...cut the guy a little slack," Ty said. "He's sorry...see the look in his eyes?"  
  
Alex started to giggle, almost spitting out the beer she had been drinking. "The look in his eyes, Ty? Are you sure that you don't have some kind of a thing for Bosco?"  
  
"Very funny," Ty muttered.  
  
They all fell silent again as they watched the last few minutes of the episode.   
  
"Go Bosco!" Alex shouted when he said he wouldn't be going back to Cruz' apartment. "If Faith won't take him, I certainly will!"  
  
"Bosco isn't your type," Ty commented, narrowing his eyes at her.   
  
"How would you know that?" she asked, giving him a teasing smile.  
  
"I just know...that's all," he mumbled.  
  
"Time for the previews," Sully stated and they all turned their attention to the television. There was absolute silence in the room for a long few moments after the preview for the season finale had ended.  
  
"Damn..." Jimmy finally said. "That was pretty intense."  
  
"Someone won't be coming back," Alex stated, her eyes sad. "I wonder who it is..."  
  
"Maybe it's Cruz," Ty said optimistically, refusing to believe it could be anyone that he actually cared about. "We need to try not to worry about it."   
  
"That's a little easier said than done," Doc stated.   
  
"Yeah well...I've had more than enough grief tossed at me this season," Sully said. "I'd be just as happy with another light episode if it means I'm going to be happy."  
  
Ty glanced at his partner, but didn't say anything. He wouldn't mind a little bit more air time, but if it not being on the show meant he and Sully were safe, he had to agree with his partner.   
  
"Well, I guess we'll know soon enough," Jimmy stated as he got up off the couch. "I've got a sitter with Joey so I've got to go. Are we getting together next week?"  
  
"Season finale, Jimmy. We'll probably all be in the episode," Sully replied.  
  
"Yeah well...I don't know...we could still do it, you know? It could be kind of a final get-together."   
  
Sully looked over at Ty who just shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we can...I guess we'll see what happens next week."  
  
"We could invite Bosco this time..." Alex smiled happily to herself, thinking of all the fine Bosco eye candy she had just seen. "And Faith too of course," she added hurriedly.   
  
Bosco, Bosco, Bosco...Jimmy sighed to himself. He just didn't see it. "Okay...I'll see you guys later." He waved to his friends as he headed off. The remaining members of the group continued to sit there, each lost in his or her own thoughts, wondering what was going to happen in the season finale, knowing very well that it could change their lives forever. 


End file.
